flamefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Generatiekloof
In het gebruik van de generatie verwijst 'generatiekloof' vaak naar een waargenomen kloof tussen jongere mensen en hun ouders of grootouders. Geschiedenis Vroege sociologen zoals Karl Mannheim merkten verschillen tussen generaties op over hoe de jeugd doorstroomt naar volwassenheid. en bestudeerde de manieren waarop generaties zich van elkaar afscheiden, in huis en in sociale situaties en gebieden (zoals kerken, clubs, seniorencentra en jeugdcentra). De sociologische theorie van een generatiekloof kwam voor het eerst aan het licht in de jaren zestig, toen de jongere generatie (later bekend als Baby Boomers) leek te gaan tegen alles wat hun ouders eerder geloofden in termen van muziek, waarden, bestuurlijke en politieke opvattingen. Sociologen verwijzen nu naar "generatiekloof" als "institutionele leeftijdssegregatie". Meestal, wanneer een van deze leeftijdsgroepen zich bezighoudt met zijn primaire activiteit, zijn de individuele leden fysiek geïsoleerd van mensen van andere generaties, met weinig interactie over leeftijdbarrières, behalve op het niveau van de familie. Onderscheidende generatiekloven onderscheiden Er zijn verschillende manieren om onderscheid te maken tussen generaties. Er worden bijvoorbeeld namen gegeven aan grote groepen (babyboomers, Gen X, Gen Z,en zowel Gen Y.) En elke generatie bepaalt zijn eigen trends en heeft zijn eigen culturele impact. Taalgebruik Het onderscheidt zich door de verschillen in taalgebruik. De generatiekloof heeft een parallelle kloof in taal gecreëerd die moeilijk kan zijn om met elkaar te communiceren. Deze kwestie is zichtbaar in de hele samenleving en creëert complicaties bij de dagelijkse communicatie thuis, op het werk en binnen scholen. Omdat nieuwe generaties zichzelf willen omschrijven als iets dat losstaat van het oude, adopteren ze nieuw jargon en jargon, waardoor een generatie een gevoel van verdeeldheid kan creëren ten opzichte van het vorige. Dit is een zichtbare kloof tussen generaties die we elke dag zien. "Het belangrijkste symbool van de mens is zijn taal en door deze taal definieert hij zijn realiteit." Slang Slang is een steeds veranderende reeks alledaagse woorden en zinnen die sprekers gebruiken om sociale identiteit of cohesie binnen een groep of met een trend in de samenleving als geheel vast te stellen of te versterken. Aangezien elke opeenvolgende generatie van de samenleving worstelt om haar eigen unieke identiteit onder haar voorgangers te vestigen, kan worden vastgesteld dat generatiekloven een grote invloed hebben op de voortdurende verandering en aanpassing van slang. Omdat straattaal vaak wordt gezien als een kortstondig dialect, is een constante toevoer van nieuwe woorden vereist om te voldoen aan de eisen van de snelle verandering in kenmerken. En hoewel de meeste jargontermen een vrij korte duur van populariteit behouden, biedt straattaal een snel en gemakkelijk verkrijgbaar lokaal scherm om generatiekloven in een maatschappelijke context vast te stellen en te behouden. Technologische invloeden Elke generatie ontwikkelt nieuw jargon, maar met de ontwikkeling van technologie is de kloof tussen de oudere en jongere generaties groter geworden. "De term 'communicatieve vaardigheden' zou bijvoorbeeld kunnen betekenen dat een oudere werknemer formeel kan schrijven en spreken, maar het kan betekenen dat e-mail en instant-messenger handig zijn in een twaalftal." 5 Mensen hebben vaak privégesprekken in geheim in een drukke kamer in de huidige tijd vanwege de vooruitgang van mobiele telefoons en sms-berichten. Onder "texters" is een vorm van jargon of sms-jargon ontstaan, vaak om die niet zo technisch onder controle te houden. "Kinderen vertrouwen steeds meer op persoonlijke technologische apparaten zoals mobiele telefoons om zichzelf te definiëren en sociale cirkels te creëren, los van hun familie, waardoor de manier waarop ze communiceren met hun ouders verandert. Mobiele telefoons, instant messaging, e-mail en dergelijke hebben jongere gebruikers aangemoedigd om te creëren hun eigen inventieve, eigenzinnige en zeer privé geschreven taal, die hen de mogelijkheid heeft geboden om zich in wezen te verbergen. Ze zijn meer verbonden dan ooit, maar ook veel onafhankelijker. Vooral sms-berichten zijn misschien de versie van deze generatie geworden van Pig Latin. In het geval van taalvaardigheden zoals stenografie, een stenografisch systeem dat populair is in de twintigste eeuw, hebben technologische innovaties tussen generaties deze vaardigheden overbodig gemaakt. Oudere generaties gebruikten steno om aantekeningen te kunnen maken en sneller te kunnen schrijven met behulp van verkorte symbolen, in plaats van elk woord te moeten schrijven. Met nieuwe technologie en toetsenborden hebben nieuwere generaties deze oudere communicatievaardigheden echter niet langer nodig, zoals Gregg Shorthand. Hoewel meer dan 20 jaar geleden, taalvaardigheden zoals steno-lessen werden onderwezen op veel middelbare scholen, nu hebben studenten zelden gezien of zelfs maar gehoord van vormen als steno. De overgangen van elk niveau van levensduurontwikkeling zijn in de loop van de geschiedenis hetzelfde gebleven. Ze hebben allemaal dezelfde basismijlpalen gedeeld in hun reis van kindertijd tot midlife en tot pensioen. Hoewel de paden hetzelfde blijven, d.w.z. naar school gaan, trouwen, gezinnen opvoeden, met pensioen gaan - de werkelijke reis varieert niet alleen met elk individu, maar met elke nieuwe generatie. Naarmate de tijd vordert, wordt technologie bijvoorbeeld op jongere en jongere leeftijd geïntroduceerd bij individuen. Terwijl de babyboomers Atari en videorecorders moesten introduceren bij hun ouders, moest Generation Y'ers hun ouders leren hoe ze dingen moesten manoeuvreren zoals DVR's, mobiele telefoons en sociale media. Er is een enorm verschil in Generation Y'ers en de Baby Boomers als het gaat om technologie. In 2011 voerde de National Sleep Foundation een peiling uit gericht op slaap en het gebruik van technologie; 95% van de ondervraagden gaf toe dat ze het laatste uur voordat ze 's nachts naar bed gingen een of andere technologie hebben gebruikt. Het onderzoek vergeleek het verschil in slaappatroon bij degenen die tv hadden gekeken of naar muziek luisterden vóór het naar bed gaan in vergelijking met degenen die mobiele telefoons, videospellen en internet gebruikten. De studie keek naar Baby Boomers (geboren 1946-1964), Generation X'ers (geboren 1965-1980), Generation Y'ers (geboren 1981-2000) en Generation Z'ers (geboren 2000 tot heden). Het onderzoek liet, zoals verwacht, generatiekloven zien tussen de verschillende gebruikte vormen van technologie. Het grootste gat werd getoond tussen sms'en en telefoneren; 56% van Gen Z'ers en 42% van Gen Y'ers gaven toe dat ze elke nacht binnen één uur voor het slapen gaan elke sms verstuurden, ontvingen, lezen, vergeleken met slechts 15% van Gen X'ers (geboren 1965-1980), en 5% van de babyboomers. Babyboomers (geboren in 1946-1964), hadden meer kans om tv te kijken in het laatste uur voor het slapen gaan, 67%, vergeleken met Gen Y'ers (geboren 1981-2000), die 49% van de gevallen binnenkwam. Toen hem gevraagd werd naar computer / internetgebruik in het laatste uur voorafgaand aan het naar bed gaan, gaf 70% van de ondervraagden toe dat hij een paar keer per week een computer had gebruikt en 55% van de Gen Z'ers (geboren midden jaren negentig). of 2000 tot heden), zeiden dat ze 'elke avond voor het slapen gaan' op het web surfen. Taalhandel Een ander fenomeen binnen de taal dat werkt om een generatiekloof te definiëren, komt voor in families waarin verschillende generaties verschillende primaire talen spreken. Om een manier te vinden om binnen de huiselijke omgeving te communiceren, hebben velen de praktijk van taalbemiddeling gevolgd, die verwijst naar de "interpretatie en vertaling uitgevoerd in dagelijkse situaties door tweetaligen die geen speciale training hebben gevolgd". 10 In immigrantengezinnen waar de eerste generatie voornamelijk in hun moedertaal spreekt, de tweede generatie voornamelijk in de taal van het land waarin ze nu wonen, terwijl ze nog steeds vloeiend in de dominante taal van hun ouders blijven, en de derde generatie voornamelijk in de taal van het land ze zijn geboren met weinig of geen conversatietaal in de moedertaal van hun grootouders, de familieleden van de tweede generatie dienen als interpreter niet alleen voor externe personen, maar ook binnen het huishouden, waardoor generatieverschillen en -delingen verder worden gestuwd door middel van taalcommunicatie 11. ] Bovendien wordt in sommige immigrantenfamilies en -gemeenschappen taalbemiddeling ook gebruikt om kinderen te integreren in gezinsactiviteiten en in het maatschappelijk middenveld. Integratie van kinderen is erg belangrijk geworden om banden te smeden tussen nieuwe immigrantengemeenschappen en de overheersende cultuur en nieuwe vormen van bureaucratische systemen 12. Daarnaast dient het ook voor de ontwikkeling van het kind door te leren en te pitchen. Attitudes op de werkplek USA Today meldde dat jongere generaties "de werkplek betreden in het licht van demografische veranderingen en een steeds meer multigenerationele werkplek". Uit meerdere betrokkenheidsonderzoeken blijkt dat de belangen die gedeeld worden door de generatiekloof van de leden van deze steeds meer generieke werkplek aanzienlijk kunnen verschillen . Een populair geloof van oudere generaties is dat de kenmerken van millennials professionele interacties mogelijk kunnen bemoeilijken. Voor sommige managers is deze generatie een groep verwende, luie, ontrouwe en narcistische jonge mensen, die niet in staat zijn de eenvoudigste taak zonder begeleiding te verrichten. Om deze reden, wanneer millennials voor het eerst een nieuwe organisatie binnengaan, worden ze vaak begroet met op hun hoede collega's. Carrière was een essentieel onderdeel van de identiteit van babyboomers; ze brachten veel offers, werkten 55 tot 60 uur per week, geduldig wachtend op promoties. Millennials zijn echter geen workaholics en leggen niet zo'n sterke nadruk op hun carrière. Toch verwachten ze alle voordelen, in termen van goede beloning en voordelen, snelle vooruitgang, balans werk-privé, stimulerend werk en teruggave aan hun gemeenschap. Studies hebben aangetoond dat millennials doorgaans uitzonderlijk veel vertrouwen hebben in hun capaciteiten en daardoor zichzelf niet bewijzen door hard te werken en belangrijke rollen in belangrijke projecten vroeg in hun loopbaan zoeken, wat hun oudere collega's frustreert. De meeste van deze opgeblazen verwachtingen zijn directe resultaten van de opvoeding van de generatie. Tijdens de Grote Recessie keken millennials uit de eerste hand terwijl hun ouders lange dagen werkten, om vervolgens het slachtoffer te worden van afslanking en ontslagen. Veel gezinnen konden deze uitdagingen niet doorstaan, wat leidde tot hoge echtscheidingen en gebroken gezinnen. Millennials willen niet in dezelfde positie worden geplaatst als hun ouders, dus hebben ze hun persoonlijke leven een hoofdprioriteit gemaakt. In feite zegt negenennegentig procent van de millenials dat de Grote Recessie een negatieve invloed heeft gehad op hun loopbaanplannen, terwijl slechts 35% van de volwassen werknemers zich op dezelfde manier voelen. Om deze redenen hebben millennials meer kans om te onderhandelen over de voorwaarden van hun werk. Hoewel sommige boomers dit als lui gedrag zien, hebben anderen eigenlijk van millennials kunnen leren, nadenkend over of de offers die zij in hun leven hadden gemaakt hen van het geluk voorzagen dat zij hadden gehoopt. Opgroeien, millennials keek naar ouders, leraren en coaches als een bron van lof en steun. Ze maakten deel uit van een onderwijssysteem met opgeblazen cijfers en gestandaardiseerde testen, waarin ze vaardig waren in het goed presteren. Ze zijn opgevoed in de overtuiging dat ze van alles en nog wat kunnen dromen. Dientengevolge ontwikkelden millennials een sterke behoefte aan frequente, positieve feedback van supervisors. Tegenwoordig moeten managers de productiviteit van hun ondergeschikten vrij vaak beoordelen, ondanks het feit dat ze het vaak lastig vinden. Bovendien geven de salarissen en personeelsbeloningen van millennials deze generatie een idee van hoe goed ze presteren. Millennials hunkeren naar succes en van goedbetaalde banen is bewezen dat ze zich succesvoller voelen. Bovendien tonen onderzoeken aan dat promoties heel belangrijk zijn voor millennials, en wanneer ze geen kansen zien voor snelle vooruitgang bij één organisatie, zijn ze snel gestopt in een poging betere kansen te vinden. Ze hebben echter een onrealistische tijdlijn voor deze promoties, die oudere generaties frustreren. Ze hebben ook een lage tolerantie voor onbetwist werk; wanneer werk niet stimulerend is, presteren ze vaak slecht uit verveling. 15 Dientengevolge moeten managers millennials voortdurend meer verantwoordelijkheid geven, zodat ze zich meer betrokken en nodig voelen in de organisatie. Omdat groepsprojecten en presentaties gebruikelijk waren tijdens de scholing van millennials, geniet deze generatie van samenwerkende en zelfs hechte vriendschappen met collega's. Terwijl werken als onderdeel van een team innovatie verbetert, de productiviteit verhoogt en personeelskosten verlaagt, bestaan er ook nadelen. Supervisors vinden dat millennials risico's en onafhankelijke verantwoordelijkheid vermijden door te vertrouwen op teamleden bij het nemen van beslissingen, wat hen belet hun eigen vaardigheden te demonstreren. Misschien is het meest genoemde verschil tussen oudere en jongere generaties technologische vaardigheid. Studies hebben aangetoond dat millennials minder afhankelijk zijn van technologie door face-to-face interactie en verbale signalen te ontcijferen. Technologische vaardigheid heeft echter ook voordelen; millennials zijn veel effectiever in multitasking, reageren op visuele stimulatie en filteren informatie dan oudere generaties. Volgens de engagementstudies delen volwassen werknemers en de nieuwe generaties werknemers echter soortgelijke gedachten over een aantal onderwerpen in de generatiekloof. Hun meningen overlappen elkaar op flexibele werktijden / arrangementen, prom Generationeel bewustzijn Generationeel bewustzijn is een andere manier om onderscheid te maken tussen generaties waaraan gewerkt werd door sociaalwetenschapper Karl Mannheim. Generationeel bewustzijn is wanneer een groep mensen zich bewust wordt van hun plaats in een afzonderlijke groep die te herkennen is aan hun gedeelde interesses en waarden. Sociale, economische of politieke veranderingen kunnen bewustzijn brengen voor deze gedeelde interesses en waarden voor mensen van vergelijkbare leeftijd die deze gebeurtenissen samen beleven en daardoor een generational bewustzijn vormen. Dit soort ervaringen kunnen van invloed zijn op de ontwikkeling van individuen op jonge leeftijd en stellen hen in staat om hun eigen interpretaties van de wereld te maken op basis van persoonlijke ontmoetingen die hen onderscheiden van andere generaties. Leven tussen generaties "Zowel sociaal isolement als eenzaamheid bij oudere mannen en vrouwen worden geassocieerd met verhoogde mortaliteit, volgens een rapport uit 2012 van de National Academy of Sciences van de Verenigde Staten van Amerika". Intergenerationeel leven is een methode die momenteel wereldwijd wordt gebruikt om dergelijke gevoelens te bestrijden. Een verpleeghuis in Deventer, Nederland, heeft een programma ontwikkeld waarbij studenten van een lokale universiteit kleine, huurvrije appartementen binnen de verpleeghuisvoorziening krijgen. In ruil daarvoor moeten de studenten minimaal 30 uur per maand vrijwilligerswerk doen om tijd door te brengen met de senioren. De studenten kijken naar sport met de senioren, vieren verjaardagen en houden ze eenvoudig gezelschap tijdens ziektes en tijden van nood. Programma's vergelijkbaar met het Nederlandse programma zijn al in het midden van de jaren negentig ontwikkeld in Barcelona, Spanje. In het Spaanse programma werden studenten in seniorenhuizen geplaatst, met een soortgelijk doel van gratis / goedkope huisvesting in ruil voor gezelschap voor ouderen. Dat programma verspreidde zich snel naar 27 andere steden in heel Spanje, en soortgelijke programma's zijn te vinden in Lyon, Frankrijk en Cleveland, Ohio. Demografie Opdat sociologen de overgang naar volwassenheid van kinderen in verschillende generatiekloofjes zouden begrijpen, vergelijken ze de huidige generatie met zowel oudere als eerdere generaties op hetzelfde moment. Niet alleen beleeft elke generatie zijn eigen manier van mentale en fysieke rijping, maar ze creëren ook nieuwe aspecten van het bijwonen van school, het vormen van nieuwe huishoudens, het starten van gezinnen en zelfs het creëren van nieuwe demografische gegevens. Het verschil in demografie met betrekking tot waarden, attitudes en gedrag tussen de twee generaties wordt gebruikt om een profiel te creëren voor de opkomende generatie van jonge volwassenen. Na het bloeiende economische succes dat een product was van de Tweede Wereldoorlog, schoot de Amerikaanse bevolking omhoog tussen de jaren 1940-1959, waartoe de nieuwe Amerikaanse generatie de Babyboomers heette. Vandaag, vanaf 2017, hebben veel van deze Babyboomers hun 60e verjaardag gevierd en in de komende jaren zal de Amerikaanse bejaardenpopulatie exponentieel toenemen als gevolg van de populatie van mensen die zijn geboren in de jaren 1940 en 1959. De generatiekloof, echter , tussen de Babyboomers en eerdere generaties groeit vanwege de Boomers-bevolking na de oorlog. Er is een groot demografisch verschil tussen de Baby Boomer-generatie en eerdere generaties, waarbij eerdere generaties minder raciaal en etnisch divers zijn dan de populatie van de Baby Boomers. Waar dit drastische raciale demografische verschil zich ook voordoet, geldt ook voor een voortdurend groeiende culturele kloof; babyboomers hebben over het algemeen een hogere opleiding genoten, met een hoger percentage vrouwen in de beroepsbevolking en vaker een beroep op professionele en leidinggevende functies. Deze drastische kloven tussen cultuur en generatie creëren problemen met gemeenschapsvoorkeuren en uitgaven. Zie ook * Digitale Kloof * Leeftijdsdiscriminatie * Lijst van generaties * Morele Paniek * Studentenbeweging * Slang Taal * Technologie